Not Casual
by Adityapratama081131
Summary: Lagi-lagi Naruto harus melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Gara-gara ponsel baru ia harus bermasalah dengan Haruno Sakura. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah tidak usah berharap untuk dapat bertemu dengannya. #4LoveShots event #Tsubobayo #chap3 #WrongNumber Theme


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt : Wrong Number chapter 3

Grup : Tsubobayo

For Love-Shots Events.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, udara pagi pun terasa begitu dingin hingga menembus kulit sampai ke tulang. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan surai kuning seorang pemuda, yang kini tengah berlari menyusuri jalanan kota. Dengan sebuah jaket _Hoodie_ tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, ia terus berlari membelah dinginnya pagi. Kegiatan lari pagi baru terhenti ketika matahari sudah mulai muncul. Tubuhnya sedikit menghangat, rambutnya terlihat basah karena keringat yang keluar.

Dengan napas yang mulai memburu, ia berjalan pelan menuju ke salah satu kedai kopi di pinggir jalan. Kemudian ia memilih duduk di sebuah kursi kosong lalu memutuskan untuk memesan secangkir kopi hangat pada seorang pelayan.

 _Drett! Drett!_

Getaran ponsel dari saku celana mengagetkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Getarannya berasa kuat sekali. Oh, maklum, kemarin malam ia baru saja membeli ponsel baru. Setelah mengecek layar dan menemukan panggilan tak terjawab, Naruto langsung menebak siapa pemilik nomor dari empat angka digit terakhir—4992. Ah, paling-paling si Kiba. Iya, tidak salah lagi.

Mengingat pemuda itu saja ia sudah malas. Siapa yang tidak malas dengan seorang teman yang tidak bisa diajak untuk 'bekerja sama'? Masih teringat jelas apa yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya—iya, mereka mempermalukan si jabrik di depan wanita yang diam-diam mulai ia taksir. Ini sudah tiga minggu berlalu, tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali sampai mantan ponselnya kemarin dengan indahnya jatuh ke dalam mangkuk ramen. Untung saja _simcard-_ nyamasih bisa diselamatkan. Kalau tidak, ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan—jika Sakura ingin menghubunginya. Ya, Naruto merasa tidak pantas untuk menghubunginya duluan walaupun masalahnya tidak sebesar ular peliharaan Orochimaru.

"Paling ia mau nitip beli sarapan. Cih, beli saja sendiri." Naruto meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, secangkir kopi mendarat di depannya. Tidak ada minuman yang terlezat bagi kaum pria selain cairan hitam itu. Asap mengepul dari dalam gelas, menandakan air dalam gelas itu sangat panas. Tercium semerbak aroma kopi khas dari kota Konoha, membuat Naruto tidak sabar menunggu sampai minuman itu dingin. Ia meminum sedikit kopi itu, bibirnya sedikit memerah menyentuh air panas dari dalam cangkir.

"Huaaahh ... panas!" teriaknya sembari menjulurkan lidah, air liurnya menetes membasahi meja. Untung saja pengunjung kedai itu baru dirinya seorang. Kalau tidak, mau ditaruh mana mukanya saking malunya dengan tingkah konyolnya barusan? Sedangkan pemilik kedai langsung _sweatdrop._ Ah, sudah biasa.

"Pelan-pelan saja minumnya," pemilik kedai menyahut sembari menggosok cangkir beling yang baru saja dicuci.

"Ehehe, maafkan aku." Kembali ia meminum kopinya secara perlahan, mengabaikan suara getaran dari ponselnya. Karena merasa kesal, akhirnya ia membuka ponselnya dan mulai mengetik untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

"Dasar anak ayam, pemalas. Kalau mau beli sarapan beli sendiri. Masih punya kaki, kan?" itulah isi pesan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa yang kau panggil anak ayam, Rubah kuning!" Naruto membuka ponselnya yang bergetar, Kedua alisnya sontak bertaut melihat isi pesan yang ia kira dari temannya, disertai kedutan pada alisnya. Sialan si Kiba. Ia kira si hebat Naruto tak berani melawan. Lihat saja, ia punya sejuta kata-kata yang dapat ia lontarkan secara jantan.

" _Apa-apaan ini, tidak biasanya dia memanggilku Rubah kuning,"_ sesaat Naruto memikirkan tingkah aneh sahabatnya. Dengan sebelah tangan ia mulai mengetik kalimat-kalimat yang ada di pikirannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, menyebabkan beberapa pengunjung yang baru datang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Wah, wah, kau ini bukankah kau suka membeli ayam warna-warni yang di pasar?" tidak ketinggalan _emoticon_ bergambar lidah terjulur disertakan Naruto.

"A-Apa? Tahu apa kau tentangku? Tarik kata-katamu, aku rasa kau sudah gila."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memang hampir lupa ingatan karena pukulanmu di kaki gunung terakhir. Terimakasih kau memang _tsundere_."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan di ponsel baru Naruto masuk lagi. Ck, lagi-lagi nomor Kiba. Coba sms nyasar saja yang datang sekalian. "Wah, kau orang yang keseribu bilang aku begitu. Selamat, aku benar-benar sudah membencimu, dasar _bodoh, baka, baka, bakaaa_."

Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Kiba begitu kekanakkan seperti anak gadis? Urat-urat kepala menonjol keluar, karena kesal dengan isi pesan tersebut. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengetik balasan atas pesan tersebut, disertai umpatan pelan yang terus ia ucapkan.

 _"Cih, ada apa dengan Kiba, tidak biasanya dia mengataiku seperti itu. Jangan-jangan dia ... M?"_ gumam Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, disertai pemikiran yang mulai ngawur. Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam kedai, melalui celah-celah jendela dan daun pintu.

"Apa kau sedang datang bulan? Biasanya kau tetap memelas minta dibelikan sarapan karena saking malasnya."

Dari pesan yang ia kirim terakhir, tidak ada balasan sampai 15 menit kemudian. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, membuat Naruto merasa bosan. Ia memutuskan memanggil pelayan kedai dan mulai membayar kopi yang baru saja ia minum.

Berjalan pelan keluar dari kedai tersebut, setelah itu ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas larinya. Pikirannya sekarang masih dipenuhi kebingungan dengan balasan pesan Kiba. Apa mungkin Kiba baru saja putus dengan pacarnya? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, karena ia masih menjomblo sampai sekarang, belum sempat berpacaran karena sibuk kerja dan mengumpulkan anak-anak ayam itu. Mungkinkah ia merasa galau, karena terlalu lama menjomblo?

 _Yes, same here in Naruto's heart._

Ah, sudahlah memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala pusing. Perutnya lapar! Apa ada kedai ramen disekitar sini? Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memerhatikan direksi pada arah kanan dan kiri mencari kedai ramen yang sudah buka.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, tangannya kemudian mulai merogoh kantung belakang celananya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Ada dua hal yang paling wanita benci. Pertama karena melihat pria yang terlihat baik di depan tapi ternyata jahat di belakang, dan kedua seorang pria yang bertanya 'apakah kau sedang datang bulan?' Aku baru tahu jadi ini kau sebenarnya. Baguslah. Untung kita baru bertemu beberapa kali. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengira kau pria yang baik."

Naruto membaca pesan tersebut dengan pandangan ngeri, sudah ia duga dari awal kalau Kiba sekarang tengah dalam halangan. Astaga, Apa mungkin laki-laki juga bisa M? Iya bisa, di luar negeri ada juga kasus seperti itu. Siapa yang tahu? Tapi kalau itu benar, harusnya ia berhati-hati. Mungkin saja itu bisa menular.

Setelah itu ia mulai meraba-raba sesuatu di antara kakinya, namun ia tidak menemukan keanehan apapun di sana. _"Sial, apa aku tidak normal, atau jangan-jangan Kiba yang mulai gila. Arggghh ..."_

" _Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing, apalagi dia yang harus menjalaninya?_ " pikiran Naruto mulai ngawur kembali. Sepertinya ini adalah efek samping dari kondisi yang mulai lapar dan juga dehidrasi.

"Oi, anak ayam, jangan-jangan kau sudah gila? Kalo begitu aku akan cepat kembali. Dan membawamu ke dokter ahli gizi?" Hei, apa hubungannya ahli gizi dengan penyakit kejiwaan? Benar-benar efek perut kosong mempengaruhi kewarasan seseorang.

Suara ponsel berdering, kali ini menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Kemudian ia membuka ponsel dan meletakkan pada telinganya. Hening! Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar.

Membuat kedua alis Naruto bertautan heran, ada apa lagi dengan anak ini? Mungkinkah ia benar-benar marahdan tidak mau berbicara? Kalau pun itu memang benar untuk apa ia menelepon. Oh, sungguh itu membuat tingkat kewarasan Naruto mulai berkurang. Keadaan seperti ini memang tepat dijadikan momen penguji mental.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Naruto memilih melanjutkan acara larinya sembari mencari kedai ramen. Pikirannya sekarang tengah dipenuhi berbagai macam spekulasi gila, karena ulah sahabat karibnya itu.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan, mengabaikan matahari yang mulai lebih panas. Udara sejuk yang telah berganti, peluhnya bercucuran membasahi pipi. Dengan napas yang mulai memburu, ia mencoba mempercepat irama langkahnya. Karena dari kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan kedai ramen. Di sepanjang perjalanan matanya selalu saja terasa panas dan sembab, karena banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah asyik bermesraan. Hatinya terasa pilu melihat semua itu. Dengan langkah kaki yang melambat, tangannya masih saja sibuk mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa pilu. Ok, ini berlebihan jika diibaratkan dalam dunia anime, latar tempat ia berpijak hanya berwarna kehitaman. _"Oh sial,"_ rutuknya dalam hati. _"Tapi, Kiba lebih sial sih ..."_

Hampir separuh perjalanan lagi ia sampai di kedai, langkah kakinya harus terhenti karena dari dalam saku ponselnya kembali bergetar. Merogoh saku celananya dan mulai melihat siapa yang menelepon, ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah nomor yang tadi.

"Halo!" Hening. Tidak ada jawaban, membuat Naruto merasa jengkel. "Ada apa, Kiba?" Naruto kembali berbicara, namun kembali tidak ada jawaban.

 _"Kiba, mukamu! Dasar Rubah kuning baka!"_

Deg! Jantung Naruto serasa mau copot, mendengar suara wanita yang amat ia kenal. "Eh? Ini Sakura ya?" demi tato yang berada di kedua pipi Kiba, ia berharap ini benar-benar bukan gadis itu. Ya, bukan.

 _"Perlu kamu ketahui, gara-gara kamu mood-ku jelek hari ini."_

"Ya ampun, Sakura- _chan_ , maafkan aku." Padahal tadi ia merasakan keringat sehat dalam dirinya, kini Naruto yakin ia sedang sakit sekarang karena mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

 _"Memangnya semudah itu meminta maaf?"_

"Sakura, biar aku jelaskan dulu."

 _"Sudahlah aku sibuk!"_

Tutt! Tutt! Sambungan telepon terputus, membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati pada dirinya sendiri. Aaa, andai benar latar hidupnya adalah dunia _anime_ ia akan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik di pojok jalan sana. Kenapa pula ia malah menebak nomor itu adalah milik Kiba. Sekali lagi Naruto mengecek kode nomor yang baru saja menelponnya. Ah, benar. _Simcard_ milik Kiba adalah kartu yang berbeda dari kode punya Sakura. Soal kebenaran nomor Kiba, jujur saja Naruto tidak ingat dengan jelas. Karena selama ini Sakura tidak pernah menghubunginya (iya, hanya Kiba yang berada di kontaknya) jadi, wajar saja otak ini menerka ke arah sana.

Naruto mencoba menghubungi Sakura kembali, namun selalu saja tidak diangkat oleh wanita itu. Sudah berkali-kali teleponnya di- _reject_. Karena semangat Naruto yang tak mudah pudar, ia terus mencoba menelpon sampai baterai ponselnya memerah sendiri. Naruto memang terlihat frustasi, dan hendak membanting ponselnya ke jalan. Namun ia urungkan karena baru kemarin ia membeli ponsel itu.

Mengacak surai pirangnya sendiri karena kesal. Naruto memutuskan kembali berjalan menuju kedai ramen, terkadang ia juga kembali mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Namun, selalu saja tidak ada jawaban. Ah, sudahlah. Kalau jodoh kan tak kemana—walau sudah berkata demikian, tetap saja nomor itu ditelepon.

Pada baterai yang menunjukkan 15% akhirnya panggilan tersambung. "Sakura- _chan_ , maafkan aku, ini semua cuma salah paham."

" _Oh, begitukah? Tapi kau ini bodoh atau apa, menelponku terus tanpa henti, bateraiku sampai mau kosong!"_

Naruto sedikit menjauhkan speaker ponselnya. Walau dapat teriakkan, tetapi ia bisa bernapas lega. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan._ "

Beberapa detik tampak hening dari seberang. Kelihatannya Sakura sedang berbicara pada seorang wanita di seberang sana. Entahlah mereka membicarakan apa. "Hmmm, aku sedang sibuk! Aku matikan ya?"

"Tunggu! Aku belum menjelaskannya secara rinci. Jadi begini—"

"— _Sudahlah,"_ potong Sakura cepat _. "Kau mengira aku Kiba, kan? Kok bisa?"_

"Karena aku baru membeli ponsel."

" _Sehingga kau tidak sempat memindahkan nomorku ke ponsel barumu?"_ tebak Sakura dengan tepat.

Syukurlah kalau Sakura masih bisa berpikiran positif. Rasanya perut ini mendadak kenyang. "Ya, jadi aku dimaafkan?"

" _Ah, kau sudah membuat ponselku lowbat. Aku kesal, kalau ketemu, aku yang kali ini akan memukulmu!"_

"Kemungkinan kecil sekali kita ketemu, kan?"

" _Kata siapa?"_ Sakura bertanya meyakinkan. _"Aku menghubungimu karena aku sedang intersif di Konoha loh."_

"Be-benarkah?" mata Naruto kontan berbinar cerah, jantungnya mendadak berdebar dan sebuah harapan mulai mucul. Tuh kan benar apa yang dikatakan 'kalau jodoh memang tak kemana'.

" _Rencananya hari ini aku mau mengajakmu bertemu, tapi sudahlah aku kesal, kesal, kesal_!" teriak Sakura melupakan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ketemu."

" _Aku ke mari bukan untuk liburan, aku ke sini—"_ sambungan mendadak terputus.

Dan saat Naruto ingin menelpon kembali, nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Mungkin benar bahwa ponsel Sakura saat ini sudah mati duluan. Ah, ponselnya juga mulai sekarat.

.

.

.

Jauh di bawah tanah kota Konoha, sebuah kereta listrik sedang melaju. Kereta itu akan membawa beberapa warga ke stasiun berikutnya. Di antara para warga di dalam kereta itu, ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di antara kepadatan isi dalam sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto sedang memerhatikan layar ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia sedang berunding dengan hatinya sendiri. Ingin menelepon seseorang. Antara ya atau tidak. Ini sangat penting karena ia sangat merindukan orang itu.

Haruno Sakura, itulah orang yang ia rindukan. Gadis yang mulai ia taksir. Apakah mungkin Sakura akan datang ke Konoha lalu menemuinya? Rasanya masih mustahil—membuat Naruto dilanda kebingungan.

"Permisi ... aku ingin lewat." tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis yang berasal dari belakangnya, membuat lamunan Naruto buyar begitu saja. Ia pun bergeser sedikit memberi jeda di sebelah kanan untuk gadis itu lewat.

"Astaga, gantungan kunci tasku menyangkut!"

Naruto langsung menoleh, kedua mata Naruto terpaku saat mereka sudah beradu pandang. Pada detik berikutnya matanya membulat terkejut.

"Sakura!" Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Sakura sudah ada di dekatnya. Tapi, mengapa? Bukannya Sakura sedang sangat sibuk? Lalu, mengapa mereka bisa bertemu di sini.

Sakura menarik senyum tipis sembari tertawa pelan. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku pegang sikumu saja ya?"

Naruto mengukur panjang tangan Sakura yang pastinya tidak akan sampai jika menggapai tiang besi di langit-langit kereta.

Entah mengapa suasananya menjadi berbeda. Ia tahu, dinginnya AC tidak berubah. Sepi dan heningnya di dalam sini juga sama seperti tadi—

"Kaget ya kalau aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sembari tersenyum. Naruto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia kira akan benar mendapat pukulan beberapa saat tadi.

"Iya, tentu saja aku kaget. Kamu bilang sedang sibuk, kan?"

"Sibuknya manusia itu flexibel." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Lagipula kau tak merindukan aku, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku rasa di antara kita akulah yang paling merindukanmu." rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Kata siapa? Percaya diri sekali!"

"Benarkah? Kamu juga rindu padaku, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Hm ..." Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia juga sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya di tempat umum seperti ini. "Ada tempat bagus apa di sini?"

"Ada banyak," beritahu Naruto antusias. "Ada taman bermain yang penuh bunga-bunga. Ada perbukitan luas di sebelah utara, ada air terjun tujuh tingkat dan ada pantai dengan batu karang yang sangat indah."

"Wah, sepertinya di sini memang banyak tempat bagus, tapi kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku?" Naruto mengingat tujuannya berada di atas kereta ini. "Seperti biasa, tugas seorang dosen sepertiku." Naruto melebarkan cengirannya.

Suatu kejadian ia ingat kemarin, membuat si merah jambu menjadi ragu. "Haaah ... aku tidak percaya kalau kau benar seorang dosen!" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, sekarang kau ingin pergi kerja? Dengan menggunakan celana jeans dan hoodie?"

Sesaat tatapan Naruto melirik ke pakaiannya sendiri. "Eheheh, aku kan dosen yang gaul, Sakura _-chan._ Menurutku, orang-orang yang memakai jas itu benar-benar kelihatan sudah tua. Jika dandanan seorang dosen seperti ini, kita dapat merasa dekat kepada mahasiswa."

"Hah, kau ini aneh sekali."

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Naruto balik

"Aku ingin ke daerah tempatmu bekerja. Sebenarnya untuk mencarimu tapi tak penting lagi karena sudah ketemu."

"Wah, kau benar merindukan aku ya, Sakura?"

Sakura membuang muka ke arah lain. Beberapa orang-orang tertarik untuk melihat ke arah mereka. "Jadi, setelah aku mengikutimu ke kampus bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di salah satu tempat yang kau sebut tadi."

"Kemana, ke pantai atau ke taman bermain."

"Dua-duanya saja." Sakura menjawab santai.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kedai ramen?"

Sakura seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aaa, kalau itu kau sendiri saja yang makan. Aku datang ke sini jauh-jauh bukan untuk makan itu."

"Tapi, di Konoha ramennya berbeda."

"Siapa yang peduli."

Sungguh, momen yang sangat indah bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Pertemuan yang manis di dalam kereta listrik tanpa sengaja, menjadi saksi bisu cinta bersemi di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Andai setiap hari seperti. Pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali.

"Oh ya, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali mendongak menatap Naruto. Entah kenapa berdiri sepanjang perjalanan membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau tambah cantik saja."

.

.

Sekian

.

.


End file.
